unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipso
Eclipso '''is a supervillain appearing in comics published by DC Comics. Created by God to serve as His Spirit of Wrath to cleanse the Earth of evil, Eclipso was a pseudo-angel known as '''Lladiz, or Galid. He was responsible for many Biblical disasters, most notably the Great Flood of Noah's Ark. Becoming violent and angry with the humans, Eclipso was replaced by the more benevolent Spirit of Vengeance; the Spectre. Stripped of his power and privilege, Eclipso was trapped inside of a black gem mined on Apokolips; the Heart of Darkness, and placed on the dark side of Earth's Moon. Powers & Abilities Endowed with immense power before his fall, Eclipso still maintains significant raw power even in his fallen state. * Immortality - Eclipso does not age nor decay with the passing of the centuries. Time does not affect him adversely and he can potentially live eternally. * Super Strength - Eclipso possesses incalculable strength. He is among the most physically powerful beings in the DC Universe. His strength matches the likes of Superman and makes him an intimidating opponent to even the strongest of superpowered beings. He once split the Moon completely in half with a single strike of his greatsword. * Super Stamina - Eclipso does not need to eat, sleep, drink or breathe. * Invulnerability - Eclipso is almost indestructible. His bones are nearly unbreakable and his flesh nearly impenetrable; bullets bounce off him and blades or hammers shatter against his body. No Earthly or mortal weapon or force can effect him, and his quasi-divine nature makes him resistant to even celestial forces such as the power of other angels or the Holy Fire of Heaven. Only God and the Spectre are able to harm or kill him. * Sonic Cry - He can raise his voice to sonic levels. * Flight * Nigh-Omniscience - Being a celestial being older that the Earth itself, Eclipso possesses vast and accurate knowledge of both ancient and modern significance. He intuitively knows everything a mortal could possibly learn on Earth, and thus has a seemingly endless and instantaneous recollection of lore and scholarly knowledge to draw upon. While not infallible, he rarely makes strategic mistakes and outclasses all mortal minds. * Nigh-Omnilingualism - He speaks all human languages fluently * Acidic Blood - His blood burns like acid. * Animal Communication - He can speak to and communicate with animals. * Power Sensing - He can sense the supernatural powers within a person and determine the nature of their powers, including the source of their strength. * Possession - Eclipso can possess anyone who comes into physical contact with the Heart of Darkness; controlling their minds, memories and abilities to his ends. * Laser Eye - Eclipso can fire a deadly purple light from his left eye by focusing his eyesight through the Heart of Darkness. This light reduces the victim to a skeleton. * Paralyzing Light - Eclipso can fire a beam of paralyzing black light from his right eye by focusing his eyesight through the Heart of Darkness. * Celestial Power Absorption - Eclipso can absorb the powers of other celestial beings that he has slain. * Storm Summoning - Eclipso could summon and just as easily banish disastrous thunderstorms at will. He unleashed the flood that wiped out almost all of life on Earth. * Size Increasing - Eclipso could grow to the size of a giant. Weaknesses * Soulless Hosts - He cannot possess a creature without a soul, such as a robot or a reanimated corpse. * Sunlight - The light of the Sun rendered Eclipso powerless and mortal. * Divine Law - By God's command, Eclipso was not allowed to slay a being of equal power to himself, such as the Spectre. To do so would have invoked greater punishment from God Himself. Category:Supernatural Category:Spirits